Odvrácená tvář
by MichelRD992
Summary: Jak to opravdu funguje ve "Spojené federaci planet" a jaká je ve skutečnosti posádka Entreprise?
1. Občané a zloději

Entreprise si to hasí vesmírem, rychleji než obvykle, letí úplně jako šílenec, a hned uvidíte proč:

Kirk sedí na můstku ve svém kapitánském křesle, žere hamburger a usrkává z flašky cocacolu. Podporučík Čechov (ten mimochodem řídí Entreprise) říká šeptem Suluovi „Jestli se bude kapitán pořád takhle přežírat, za chvíli z něj bude pravej Amík."

Naneštěstí to kapitán zaslechl a rozkřikl se: „Kdo je u tebe tlustej, ty Rusáku jeden!?"

„Co pořád proti těm Rusům máte?" ptal se Sulu, „to byste byl radši, kdyby byl Polák?"

„Jo!" přisvědčil Kirk

„Tak dobře" souhlasil Čechov „ale v tom případě se radši připoutejte."

Kirk nechápal, proč by se měl připoutávat. Popravdě to nechápali ani ostatní, ale ti se radši připoutali a pevně se drželi. Než se kdokoli stačil zeptat na důvod tohoto bezpečnostního opatření, Čechov šlápl na plyn, zařadil plnou rychlost a točil volantem sem a tam. Entreprise sebou házela tak, že členové posádky na můstku byli rádi, že se připoutali a Kirk, který se na to vykašlal, sletěl z křesla, zapadl pod konzolu a vykřikoval něco nesrozumitelného, ale i kdyby tomu rozumět bylo, muselo by se to celé vypípat.

Romulanská průzkumná maskovaná loď v klidu zkoumala neutrální zónu, když se kolem ní obrovskou rychlostí prohnala Entreprise.

„Jak to lítáš, ty prase jedno!" zařval kapitán romulanské lodi a protože tu nechtěl čekat na to, co přimělo Entreprise takto zběsile se pochybovat, nařídil vrátit se do Romulanského prostoru.

Nedaleko odtud hlídkovala loď dopravní policie. Policajti Pepa a Vašek seděli u obrazovky, pili kávu a četli noviny.

„Teda Pepo, já myslím, že to brzo vypukne."

„Co má vypuknout?"

„Podívej" řekl Vašek a podal kolegovi noviny na stránce, kde bylo napsáno: _Nepokoje na území Sovětského svazu se vyhrocují._

„Ani nevědí, že se rozpadl ještě před 3. světovou!" vzal noviny, prolistoval je a vrátil je Vaškovi na straně s titulkem: _Nepokoje v Sýrii, Palestině, Číně a Francii: Sověti šli příkladem._ Dole pod článkem o tom, co se děje ve výše zmíněných zemích psali: _Půjdou příkladem i nám? Vrchní představitelé České republiky tuto možnost projednávají._

Z úvah o tom, co bude dál, je vytrhla Entreprise, která se kolem přehnala obrovskou rychlostí, navíc bez dodržování jakýchkoli dopravních předpisů.

„Viděls to, Vašku?"

„Nojo, to je určitě zas nějakej Polák!"

Pepa zapnul motor a zařadil nejvyšší rychlost, jakou jejich loďka byla schopna vyvinout „Za ním!"

„A sebereme mu řidičák!"

Teď si jistě říkáte, že nemohli Entreprise nikdy dohnat, ale opak je pravdou, už za 12 minut se přiblížili na dosah komunikace.

„Vysílej na všech frekvencích a ve všech známých jazycích, včetně Hantecu: _Neznámá lodi, překročili jste povolenou rychlost, navíc jedete v protisměru. Okamžitě zastavte, nebo budem střílet!_"

Čechov si po dlouhé době všiml, že je pronásleduje policie. „A sakra, průser!" a šlápl na plyn, jenže z Entreprise už vyšší rychlost nevyždímal. Ale zastavit nechtěl ani po přehraní zprávy z policejní lodě, jen zapnul štíty, kdyby přecejen stříleli.

„Koukej zastavit, ty piráte!" řval Pepa „Varuji vás naposled: budeme střílet!" Čechov ani tentokrát nezastavil, protože nepředpokládal, že by policejní loď mohla mít tak silné zbraně, že by je to nějakým způsobem poškodilo.

„Tak dobře, sami si zvolili. Připrav se k palbě."

„Z minometu nebo protitankovýho děla?"

„Nejradši bych po nich hodil atomovku!"

„ Vždyť jednu máme ve skladu. Fasovali jsme ji předevčírem na ty iránský základně."

„Ale to si určitě s něčím pleteš. Předevčírem jsme byli doma a vyfasovali jsme 3 basy dvanáctek."

„To vysvětluje mnohé. Z čeho mám teda pálit?"

„Je to těžkej křižník, tak z protitankovýho."

Prásk! Střela zasáhla levou gondolu a kousek trupu. Na můstku se setmělo. Po chvíli, když se aktivovalo nouzové osvětlení, si všichni uvědomili, že Entreprise stojí. Nemohli pochopit, jak je možné, že je jedna střela tak silně poškodila. Skutečnost byla taková, že štíty na bázy energie chrání pouze před zbraněmi na bázi energie, tudíž protitankový granát jimi proletí velmi snadno.  
"Co to… jaktože stojíme?" nechápal Čechov  
"Asi jste ty poldy podcenil!" procedil Kirk a vrhl přitom na Čechova nenávistný pohled. Potom vyndal z podsedačky pitlík na zvracení a odebral se k výtahu. Když za ním zaklaply dveře, bylo slyšet jenom blé blé.

„Volá nás ta policejní loď" hlásila Uhura  
„Na obraz" poručil Spock, kterému bylo z té polské jízdy také blivno.

„Obraz nejde, jenom zvuk"

„Haló," ozvalo se česky „Tady hlídková loď dopravní policie České republiky"

„Cože?" nerozuměl Spock

„Nojo, někdo tady zapoměl zapnout překladač" neodpustil si poznámku Sulu.

„Nojo" odsekla Uhura a zapla překladač.

„Co jste říkali?" zeptal se Spock

„Říkal jsem, že ,tady hlídková loď dopravní policie České republiky', kdo jste vy?"

„Tady průzkumná loď Spojené federace planet Entreprise."

„Můžu mluvit s kapitánem?"

Spock se podíval směrem k výtahu „No, ehm… kapitán je zaneprázdněn…"

Ale v tom se rozletěly dveře od výtahu a kapitán, úplně vzteky bez sebe, vletěl na můstek. „Kdože? Česká republika? Ten stát neexistuje!"

„To si jenom myslíte!" bránil se Pepa „Jenom proto, že jste…"  
„Tak nechte už toho," zarazil je Spock „Tady přece o tohle vůbec nejde!"

„Má pravdu, kapitáne. Tak kterej Polák řídil vaší loď?"

„Tenhle" pronesl s jistou mírou škodolibosti Kirk a ukázal na Čechova. Ten se jenom díval do země a představoval si, co ho asi čeká.

„Tak se na to podíváme," začal Pepa „překročení povolené rychlosti, řízení pod vlivem alkoholu…"

„To ne! Ani kapku!" bránil se Čechov

„Tak jak to, že jste řídil jako prase?"

„Mám vám to vysvětlit?"  
„No, samozřejmě."

„Tak tedy, normálka jsem si procházel maily, kapitán seděl v křesle a cpal se. Tak jsem řekl Suluovi, že kapitán za chvíli bude tlustej Američan. A Kirk to slyšel. Tak se na mě rozeřval a že, ,co si vubec myslíš, ty Rusáku'. Teda já nevím, co pořád má. Tak se Sulu ptal, jestli by byl radši, kdybych byl Polák. On řekl, že jo. Tak jsem se chopil volantu, víc snad říkat nemusím."

„To opravdu ne," řekl Vašek, ale Pepa už vytáhl pokutový bloček.

„Překročení povolené rychlosti, to budou tak dvě stovky, ukaž řidičák."  
„Ehm, řidičák? Što éto?"

„Jó, kamaráde, tak jestli nemáš řidičák, tak to ti vyjde pěkně draho. Řekl bych, plus minus, tak dva tisíce."

„Cože? Ale tolik já nemám."

„Radím ti, sežeň to."


	2. Velký problém

Entreprise letí vesmírem, no, letí, spíš se vleče jak smůla. Čechov, kterého po incidentu s příslušníky VB definitivně přešla chuť hrát si na formule 1, seděl ve svém navigátorském křesle, nohy na konzole a četl 'Blázni z hotelu Chams el hana'.

"Čechove, dejte ty nohy dolů, jestli nechcete, aby vám je ta konzola utrhla, až zase vybouchne."

říká kapitán Kirk, po té, co si dal další prášek proti blití, „A co to vůbec čtete?"

„Blázni z hotelu Chams el hana," odpověděl, zatímco dával nohy dolů z konzole, „Tu konzolu byste měl nechat opravit, když vybouchla posledně, no, chudák ten sousedův pes… „

„Nechte si ty poznámky, Čechove! O čem ta vše knížka je?"

„Odehrává se to v jednom tuniském hotelu a je to o tom, jak se turisti neuměj chovat." schoval knihu a otevřel internet, který se vždycky načítá tak čtvrt hodiny „Stejně o tom pořád musím přemejšlet, kde mám, sakra, vzít tolik peněz? A ještě k tomu v korunách!"

„Co to vůbec je, ta Česká republika?" zeptal se Spock, o kterém si až do nynějška všichni mysleli, že ví všecko.

„Teda, nechci vás urazit, soudruhu, totiž, pane Spocku, ale u nás v Rusku ví co je to Československo každej debil."

„Víte vůbec, jaký je trest za nazvání nadřízeného debilem?" vyštěkl kapitán „Tady se mluví o České republice, kde jste, proboha, vzal to druhý?"

„Bože, pomoz" povzdechl si Čechov „Tohle bude na dlouho, tak sežeňte někde mapu."

Mezitím ve vesničce Bludov na jižní Moravě.

Policajti Pepa a Vašek, kteří kupodivu pochopili vážnost situace stáli u starého mlýna nedaleko vesnice, která nebyla na žádné mapě a kde prý sídlila "pobočka" mezinárodní odbojové organizace "Koalice svobodného odporu".

_Nutno zmínit příhodu, která se na tom samém místě odehrála před pár dny_

_Kapitán Michaela Čermáková a několik členů jejího praporu měli namířeno do mlýna, na jehož stěně se rýsoval už dost oprýskaný nápis "Habermann"._

"_Tak jdeme!" zavelela Míša_

"_A-ale kapitáne, f tom mlejně straši." upozornil ji pobočník Fritz Mayer_

" _No jo, velkej černej pes a mrtvej kostelník, vždyť to známe!" odbyla ho Míša, která tohle moc dobře znala z filmů "slunce, seno..."_

"_Aber nein, oprafdu tam stráši, duch mrtfýho mlynáře. Vy tu historku nesnate?"_

"_Tak nám to povedz." vybídl ho komisař Andrej Štefánik_

"_Všechno to sačalo za druhý světový..." pověděl jim, co se tady tenkrát dělo, jak Češi zavraždili mlynáře Habermanna, za něco, co neudělal, a od té doby že tady straší._

"_Nečakáš snáď, že ti to budeme veriť?" zeptal se ho Andrej_

"_Je to tak, přísaham."_

"Ty, Pepo, víš, že v tomhle mlejně straší?" pokusil se Vašek svého kolegu vyděsit

"Prdlajs straší," odporoval Pepa, který v téhle vesnične nebyl poprvé, "mlynář Habermann už tady bydlí čtyřista let a žádný strašidlo tady ještě něviděl!"

"Jo tak když to říká mlynář Habermann..." musel uznat Vašek, ani jednomu z policistů totiž nedocházelo, co znamená, _že už tady bydlí__**400 let**_, "Hele, nevíš, kudy teďka?"

Tak se jim nějak povedlo najít onen český ekvivalent po celé zemi známého "rudého praporu"

Pepa zaťukal na dveře jedné z budov, nikdo mu ale neotevřel, tak zaťukal znovu "Je tam někdo?"

"Musíš víc!" poučoval ho Vašek a pořádně zabušil na dvěře.

Z budovy byly slyšet rychle se přibližující kroky, rozletěli se dveře, "Neumite sfonit?" zeptal se jich příkrý hlas se silným německým přízvukem, "Nepo jste slepy, še nefitite sfonek?"

"Slepý tedy rozhodně nejsme," ujistil ho po chvíli Vašek, "prosímvás, můžeme mluvit s... Za kým že to jdeme?" zeptal se Pepy.

Pepa sáhl do pravé kapsy, tam nic, asi dvě minuty zabralo, než policisté prohledali všechny kapsy a našli papírek se jménem člověka, co je s to vyřešit současnou situaci, "Aha, tady to je! Je tady kapitán Čermáková?"

"Ja, frau kapitän, jsou tady nějaky polizei, chteji v fama mlufit!"

"Vy jste tady kvůli tomu kolu, žejo?" zeptala se jich Češka ve vojenské uniformě a se samopalem v pravé ruce, jakmile dorazila ke dveřím.

"Ne, my jsme dopravní policie, potřebujem s váma mluvit o něčem jiném."

"Tak pojďte dál," vyzvala je Míša.

Když se všichni usadili ke konferenčnímu stolku, Pepa začal "Je to neskutečné, co si ti Gringové dovolují, myslí si, že jsou vládci světa, že na ně se zákony nevztahují, chtěli bychom vás seznámit s jedním ukázkovým případem z nedávné doby, mám to tady na flashce."

"Tak se na to podíváme," souhlasila Míša, "Fritzi, zapni notebook."

"Aber, já nefim, kte je."

"Zato já asi jo," obrátila se ke vchodu do vedlejší místnosti, "Andreji, pujč nám prosímtě ten notebook!"

Andrej, jakmile spatřil policisty, zeptal se jich "Vy jste tady kvůli tomu kolu?"

Policisté si vyměnili významné pohledy, ačkoli jim nebylo zcela jasno, jestli se tolik krade, nebo jestli to kolo bylo tak drahé, že o něm vědí všichni.

"Tobě taky ukradli kolo?" zeptala se nevěřícně Míša, zatímco Fritz bral do rukou notebook a Pepa hledal USB port, kam by mohl dát flashku, "Posaď se k nám, tohle bude něco pro tebe."

"Tak tedy," začal s vysvětlením Vašek a Fritz otevřel soubor s oním případem, "před několika dny jsme zadrželi jednoho kosmického delikventa, nic vážného, jen překročení povolené rychlosti, nereagoval na varování, tak jsme po nich stříleli, oni asi čekali, že nemáme prostředky na to, abychom je zadrželi..."

"Překročení povolené rychlosti? To byl nějakej Pšonek, ne?" tipovala Míša

"To jsme si taky mysleli, ale byl to Rus," posunul myší wordový dokument o něco níž, "podporučík Pavel Čechov, z Hvězdné flotily, čili jak vy říkáte.."

"...kolaborant." dopověděl to Andrej

"Ano, tak tedy, s nimi to byla ještě jakžtakž domluva, ale pak se ze dvaří vyhrnul tlustej Amík s pitlíkem na blití v ruce _a spustil_, to jste neviděli, taková drzost! Že prý Česká republika neexistuje a my nemáme právo pokutovat nikoho z jeho posádky."

"Neskutéčny!" ozval se Fritz

"Klamal by som, keby som tvrdil, že ma to prekvapuje," řekl na to Andrej, "ich tisícročná ríša už trvá tristo rokov, nikto sa doteraz nepokúsil ich ohroziť, tak sú presvedčení, že v celom vesmíre neexistuje sila, ktorá ich dokáže poraziť..."

Přerušil ho křik, přicházející z venčí, za chvíli se do dveří vhrnul latinoameričan Juan Manuel Flores Torres s vyděšeným výrazem, po chvilce oddechování ze sebe vyklopil "Soudruzi, v Habermannovým mlejně opravdu straší!"

Všichni na něj mlčky zírali jak na blázna, nakonec to ticho přerušil Fritz "No fitite, fštyť jsem fam to říkal!"

"Koľkokrát ti to mám opakovať, žiadný strašidla neexistují." oponoval Andrej

"Říkej si, co chceš, ale tochle nemůšeš popřít: Juan to fiděl na flastní oči." bránil se Fritz

"Fritz, ja síce neviem, čo Juan videl alebo nie, ale..."

"Estoy un poco boracho." přerušil ho Juan

"Se nota, Juan, se nota. Tak vidíš, Fritzi, určitě to boly halucinace."

"No já ti nevím." vložil se do jejich hovoru Vašek, "Měli bysme se tam jít podívat."

"Dobre, aspoň uvidíte, že tam nic není." souhlasil Andrej

Nedlouho na to všichni stáli před starým mlýnem, kde údajně strašilo. Už na první pohled tohle místo nepůsobilo moc přívětivě, oprýskané zdi, zchátralé mlýnské kolo vrzalo, a to do rytmu. Fritz se schovával vzadu za skupinkou, za žádnou cenu totiž nechtěl vstoupit na pozemek jako první, to se zřejmě příliš nechtělo nikomu.

"Kdo tam půjde první?" zeptal se Pepa a nervózně se rozhlédl po ostatních.

"Já," rozhodl nakonec Andrej a bez váhání vykročil do dvora bývalého mlýna, chvíli se rozhlížel kolem, pak se otočil ke skupince, až doposud stojící v zákrytu, "Tak vidíte, nič ma nezožralo."

"Tak se jdi podívat dovnitř, třeba je tam." pobízel ho Fritz, sám se ale neodvážil vkročit ani na dvorek, posera jeden!

Andrej vzal za kliku, pootevřel dveře, které se vzápětí rozsipaly a těžká kovová klika mu spadla na nohu, "Auuu." Chytil se za chodidlo a aby si udržel stabilitu, začal poskakovat na jedné noze.

"Jseš v pořádku?" zeptala se Míša a jelikož usoudila, že to tak bude nejlepší, vešla na dvorek právě včas, aby svého kamaráda zachytila, když zakopl o kámen a málem spadl.

"Vďaka. Teda, ešte že v tých dverách nemal sklo!"

Na Entreprise se mezitím odehrávala zuřivá debata o tom, co by měl Čechov dělat s tou pokutou.

"Prostě se na to vykašlete," radil kapitán Kirk, "Nemají právo nás pokutovat!"

"Podle mě bys to měl radši zaplatit," rozumoval Sulu, "všichni jsme viděli a hlavně cítili na vlastní kůži, jak snadno nám vyřadili pohon, ikdyž jsme měli zapnutý štíty."

"Jo, ale kde by na to měl asi tak vzít?" tázal se Scotty, "Vždyť přece není žádnej zloděj, ikdyž má 'Čech' ve jméně."

"Scotty, to je ono, bude to muset ukrást!" mínil Sulu

"Tak zaprvé musíš pochopit jedno, Sulu," na to Čechov, "já neumím krást. Mám 'Čech' ve jméně a umím řídít jako blázen, ale nikdy jsem nic nestopil a ani nevím, jak se to dělá."

"Jak, jak, to je přece jednoduché," nesouhlasil Kirk, "Podívejte se na něco o české vládě a okoukejte, jak na to."

Andrej si zatím v habermanově kanceláři prohlížel její obsah, nic zajímavého, jen běžné účty a tak podobně, mezi hromadou toho našel desky s německým nápisem, kterému pochopitelně nerozuměl. Otevřel je a jakoby za sebou uslyšel něčí kroky, na chvíli ztuhl, ale pak si řekl, že je to asi Míša, která jako jediná měla dost odvahy jít se do mlýna podívat. V deskách byl jen seznam českých jmen, dohromady 370, ale každé desáté bylo škrtlé. Dvěře zavrzali, jakoby je někdo otevíral, Andrej se ohlédl, ve dveřích stál blonďatý muž, který vypadal stejně ošuntěle a zapomenutě jako mlýn, kde se právě nacházeli. "Ježišmariá!" lekl se Andrej tak, že desky i s jejich obsahem vyhodil z okna, "Fuj, to som sa zľakol! Človeče, čo tu robíte, veď toto je tajný priestor!" mlynář ale neodpovídal, dokonce se ani nepohnul. "Co na mě tak zíráte, jakobyste nikdy neviděl Slováka!"

"Co pohledáváš v mém mlýně?" promluvil konečně mlynář, němý nebyl.

"Co?, tvoj mlýn...?" zeptal se Andrej, sám si to ale dal dokupy a otevřeným oknem zavolal na zřejmého viníka: "Fritzi, nemohol by si povedať tomu najatému duchovi, nech toho nechá?!"

Fritz už se chystal něco odpovědět, ale předběhl ho mlynář "Fritzi, nemohl bys říct tomu ignorantovi, že nejsem najatej?"


	3. Každý krade jak dovede

Občané a zloději III. Každý krade jak dovede

„Kdo čte tento nápis, je debil" tohle si Fritz přečetl na zdi jedné z budov, dopálilo ho to tak, že vzal křídu a dopsal pod to „To není pravda, debyl je ten, kdo píše po stěnách!"  
Byl večer, nad hlavou bouřková mračna černá jak viks a už začínalo poprchávat. Fritz se rozběhl k bývalé radnici, kde teď měli velitelství místního odboje. Když otevřel dveře, blýsklo se tak, že to vypadalo, jakoby přišel zloděj, nebo nedej bože vrah.  
Andrej právě seděl ve vedlejší místnosti u notebooku a procházel si poštu, když Fritz vtrhl do radnice doprovázen blesknutím. Odtrhl pohled od obrazovky, schoval přístroj do stolku, vzal samopal, aby zloděje zastřelil dřív, než mu ukradne notebook. Málem už zmáčkl spoušť, na poslední chvíli si ale všiml, na koho to vlastně míří „Aha, to jsi ty." Řekl napůl zklamaně, napůl s úlevou a protože by mu Míša určitě nepoděkovala, kdyby z jejího pobočníka udělal cedník, vrátil samopal na místo.  
Prásk! Další blesk udeřil nedaleko odtud. „Co to bylo?" ozvalo se ze shora a hned poté kroky jdoucí po schodech k nim. Byla to kapitán Čermáková a další tři členové odboje. „No sláva, už jsi tady!" řekla Míša, jakmile spatřila svého pobočníka.  
„Ty vypadáš jako zmoklá slepice!" rozesmála se Aişa Harzallah při pohledu na zmáčeného Fritze. Ten na ně jenom nasupeně zíral a ždímal si promáchanou uniformu.  
„Tak co?" zeptala se ho Míša  
„Tak si přetstafte, frau käpitan, na jetný stěně bylo napsány ‚Kto čte tento nápis, je trotl' tak jsem fsal křitu a napsal pot to ‚To néni prafta, trotl je ten, kto píše po stěnách'" tím pochopitelně všechny rozesmál, nemusím snad říkat proč. 

Čechov právě se zatajeným dechem sledoval „Modré straky" a sem tam se napil z flašky s vodkou. Kapitán Kirk už od rána seděl v křesle, cpal se hamburgerem s hranolkama a řval po svých podřízených. Nic neobvyklého, teďka se ale dívali na film, a to prosím o tom věděl Kirk! Ten si ani při promítání neodpustil svoje obvyklé kecy: „Scotty ten obraz je moc šedivej; Čechove, ve službě se nasávat nesmí; Spocku, co tam tak stojíte jak tvrdý Y; Sulu, jakože je to česky s titulkama, to je nepřípustné, napíšu do televize!"  
„Ti se pobaví, až uvidí ve slově televize dvojité W." utrousila Uhura  
„Říkal jsem double W" poučil ji Kirk  
„Ticho!" okřikl je někdo, ale Kirk naštěstí nezjistil kdo, jinak by se Sulu na film nedodíval.  
Během sledování všem, kromě Kirka, došlo, že tunelování v Čechovově případě nepřichází v úvahu, protože je to moc zdlouhavý proces, než by se vůbec dostal na určené místo, už by ho zavřeli za nezaplacení pokuty. Takže si k penězům bude muset pomoci obyčejnou bankovní loupeží. 

Brzy ráno se v bloudovské radnici opět ozval zvonek. Drnčivý zvuk vytrhl Fritze přímo ze snu o tom, že ho Amíci se samopaly pronásledují po parkovišti. Což by v realitě byl pochopitelně nesmysl, zaprvé proto, že Amíci nevědí, jak se se samopaly zachází a za druhé, Amíci žádné samopaly nemají. Podíval se na budík, podle kterého byla jedna hodina a dvacet pět minut, to ale jedině proto, že si ho zapomněl natáhnout, ve skutečnosti už bylo půl sedmé.  
Fritz tedy sešel dolů po schodech a šel otevřít ty dveře, což určitě neměl udělat právě on. Jakmile otevřel, ztuhl a nebyl schopen se pohnout o centimetr. Při pohledu na muže v koženém kabátu a klobouku, podobném tomu, co nosili gestapáci, se ho zmocnila nepopsatelná hrůza. Tohle pro něj mohlo znamenat jediné: odhalení. Utíkal nahoru vzbudit ostatní. „Kapitáne! Kapitáne!" křičel a bušil přitom na jedny ze dveří, když se do tří vteřin nedočkal odpovědi vrhl se k protějším dveřím, bušil na ně ze všech sil a křičel „Komisaři! Komisaři!" ani tady se do tří vteřin nedočkal odpovědi, zanechal bušení na dveře, stoupl si doprostřed chodby a přímo hystericky řval: „Míšo! Andreji! Aişo! Hang! Juane! ktokoliv!"  
„Co tady řveš jak Viktorka u splavu?!" umlčela ho konečně Míša  
„Taký kravál by zobudil aj mrtvého!" rozčiloval se Andrej  
Další dveře se rozletěly a Hang Le, s pistolí v levé ruce a nasupeným výrazem, chytla Fritze pod krkem, přimáčkla ho ke stěně a pohrozila mu „Jestli ihned nevysvětlíš, proč nás budíš takhle brzo, zaškrtím tě!"  
„Othalili nas," vyklopil se sebe Fritz, že mu ostatní nevěřili poznal už podle toho, že Hang mu stiskla hrdlo tak, jakoby ho vážně chtěla uškrtit.  
Aişa vylezla ze svého pokoje, rozhlédla se po chodbě a zeptala se: „To řvaní už jste probrali?"  
„Téměř." ujistila ji Hang  
Fritzovi se začínalo špatně dýchat, tak si s vysvětlením radši pospíšil: „Opraftu, dole je nějakej agent CIA!"  
„Agent CIA?" zděsil se Juan  
„Jestli kecáš…" hrozila Hang Fritzovi, který už pomalu ztrácel vědomí. To už ale Juan se samopalem v ruce, připraven zastřelit kohokoli, kdo by je odhalil, sestoupil po schodech dolů, kde už se pomalým, kulhavým krokem procházel onen údajný příslušník tajné policie.  
„Vy jste ti moravští partyzáni?" zeptal se šišlavým hlasem agent CIA  
„Kdepak," mlžil Juan, „Tady se žádní partyzáni nevyskytují."  
„Přesně tak, my vůbec nevíme, o čem to mluvíte." přidala se Aişa, i když po tom tyátru, co předvedl Fritz muselo být víc než jasné, že neříkají pravdu a navíc v uniformách a se zbraněmi nezněli dost přesvědčivě.  
Když Hang uslyšela, co se dole děje, pustila Fritze, ten se okamžitě svezl na podlahu. Kromě něj už byli dole všichni.  
„Obávám se, že došlo k nedorozumění." pokračoval agent CIA, jako zázrakem přestal šišlat a kulhat, „Já jsem Hans Vettel, taky z odboje."  
„Tak proč vypadáte jako jeden z těch vypelichanejch podvraťáků?" zeptala se Míša  
„Plukovník mě poslal, abych vám sdělil důležitou zprávu, řekl, že mám vypadat nenápadně."  
„Ohromně nenápadný." ušklíbla se Aişa  
„Oni vám nic neřekli? Měli vám zavolat, že přijdu."  
„Nikdo nevolal." ujistil ho Andrej  
„No," začal Juan, „včera někdo telefonoval, že nám herr Vettel přijde povědět něco důležitého."  
„Prečo jsi nám nič nepovedal?"  
„Chtěl jsem to říct."  
„Kedy?"  
„Mañana." 

I posádku Entreprise čekalo dosti neobvyklé ráno. Čechov, inspirován českými filmy, se chystal na přepadení banky. Nebylo to nic tajného, vždyť mu s tím taky pomáhalo celé osazenstvo můstku. Teď právě kontrolovali vybavení: zlodějská kukla, kufřík na peníze a phaser, upravený tak, aby vypadal jako normální pistole.  
„Takže nezapomeňte:" poučoval ho Kirk, jakoby s tím on sám měl bohaté zkušenosti, „až tam přijdete, řeknete ‚_Ruce vzhůru, tohle je přepadení_' a vytasíte se s pistolí. Pak řeknete, aby vám dali dva tisíce, jinak že je postřílíte. A hlavně, za žádných okolností, nikomu neříkejte, kdo jste, protože to by vás pak zavřeli."  
„Ale kapitáne," na to Čechov, „Neříkal jste náhodou, že nemají právo pokutovat člena hvězdné flotily?"  
„Čechove!" zařval Kirk, až se otřásal trup lodi, „Až tu banku vykradete, dejte nám vědět." vzal komunikátor, „Strojovno, transportujte praporčíka Čechova do České republiky!" 

„Fritzi? Fritzi!" snažila se Míša vzbudit svého pobočníka, který až doposud ležel přiškrcený na zemi, „Fritzi, vstávej!" přidala na hlase a pořádně s Fritzem zatřásla.  
„Nesmíš se mnou tak třást, mám křehkou kostru." napomenul jí Fritz, zatímco se sbíral ze země. Vzpomněl si, co se vlastně přihodilo, ale ve tvářích svých soudruhů nespatřil hrůzu z toho, že byli prozrazeni, z toho usoudil, že nepřítel byl určitě zneškodněn. Pak jeho pohled ustrnul na koženém kabátě herr Vettela.  
„To je v pořádku, Fritzi, ten patří k nám." vysvětlila Aişa, která si jako první všimla Fritzova zděšeného, nechápavého pohledu. 

„Tak," začal herr Vettel, jakmile se všichni usadili ke stolku, a vytahal ze všech kapes svého gestapáckého mundůru spoustu papírů, „soudruzi, to, co vám teďka řeknu, je důležité nejen pro váš prapor, ale i pro budoucnost celé země." naklonil se, obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem, jak se to dělává v podobných případech, „Plukovník vám vzkazuje, že na vedení odboje, během oběda po páteční schůzi, měli špagety s rajskou, mňam…"  
„Zkrať to!" přerušil ho Andrej  
„Pod tak krutým tyranem, jako je generál Johnson, takzvaný _president federace_, se nedá pracovat. Takže se rozhodlo…"  
„Snad nechtějí zrušit odboj?" zděsila se Hang  
„Kdybyste mě pořád nepřerušovali, tak už byste to věděli!" rozčílil se herr Vettel, „Generál Johnson bude v pátek v Brně…" chvíli se hrabal ve svých papírech, pak vytáhl bloček, prolistoval ho a konečně našel, co hledal, „V poledne pojede autem přes náměstí…" zase se chvíli přehraboval v papírech a vytáhl mapu Brna.  
„Počkat, co my s tím?" zeptal se Fritz  
„No spácháte na něj atentát, to jsem neřekl?"  
„To teda neřekl!" ujistila ho Aişa  
„Aha, tak tedy, trhavinu si převezmete zítra po obědě, ve vedlejším městě v bance. Předám vám ji já převlečený za agenta CIA."  
„A to nebude nikomu podezřelý, že agent CIA předává kufřík s penězma?" zeptala se Míša  
„V tom kufru přece neputou peníse, ale trchafina." připomněl jí Fritz, jakoby to snad měnilo situaci.  
„Ne, CIA si může dělat, co chce. Prostě budu _jako_ kontrolovat, jestli banka neokrádá lidi. Otevřu kufřík a podívám se, jestli tam opravdu je určený obnos."  
„Námietka," nesouhlasil Andrej, „CIA má ľuďom škodiť, nie pomáhať. Toto bude naozaj podozrivé."  
„Nein, budou si myslet, že mám pifku na bankovního úředníka."  
„Ale když to otevřeš, neuvidí ostatní, že tam nejsou peníze, ale trhaviny?" zeptal se Juan  
„To je taky vymyšlené, nahoru nalepíme falešné bankovky." zahleděl se do mapy Brna, byl si totiž skoro jistý, že zapomněl na něco týkající se zítřejšího předávání munice, „Ja," vzpomněl si nakonec, „předám vám to pod heslem ,_Bodré podoledne_', ja?"  
„Bodré podoledne?" zopakoval Juan  
„Ja" řekl herr Vettel a otočil mapu, aby se na ní díval ze správné strany, i když to bylo zcela zbytečné, protože střed náměstí je ze všech stran vidět stejně, a začal vysvětlovat, jak celá akce proběhne, „Takže, pozítří v pátek vyluftujeme generála Johnsona. Nálože odpálíme na dálku, to už dneska jde…"  
„Dotas," zvedl Fritz ruku jako ve škole  
„Was?" zeptal se herr Vettel  
„Jak táme ty fíbušniny generálofi to auta?"  
„Kde´s přišel na to, ty Němčoure jeden pitomej, že je dáme do auta?" na to Hang „Je to prezident celýho impéria, jeho auto celé prohledají, nemáme šanci tam cokoliv přimontovat."  
„Přesně tak," souhlasil herr Vettel, „Dáme to na silnici. Sem, vidíte?" ukázal na mapě prostředek náměstí. Popravdě řečeno byl rád, že ho Hang na tento nedostatek upozornila, protože jeho plán byl, vlézt do kanalizace a až bude generálovo auto nad mříží, přimontovat tam tu bombu.  
„A kedy? Veď nás niekto uvidí." pochyboval Andrej  
„V noci, tak ve 4 ráno, to už mají zavřeno i v hospodách a ožralové spí buď doma, nebo po příkopech. Nikdo nás neuvidí."  
„ A co ráno, všdyť to bute fitět?" na to Fritz  
Míša a Juan se na něj podívali jak na idiota, na to samozřejmě přišla silná reakce.  
„No co je?!" ohradil se ukřivděně Fritz, „To musím být komisař, abych se mochl septat?"  
„Ne," řekla Míša, „stačí, když nebudeš klást hloupý otázky. Přece to jen tak nepoložíme na silnici. Vysekáme tam díru, dáme tam tu trhavinu a zaděláme to levnou napodobeninou asfaltu."  
„A proč ne asfaltem?" položil Fritz další hloupou otázku  
„Potřebujeme, aby to vybouchlo pořádně, to je přece jasný, ne?" na to Aişa  
„Je vám všechno jasné?" zeptal se herr Vettel, posbíral své papíry a rozhlédl se po okolí  
„Jasně"  
„Áno"  
„Sí"  
„نعم"  
„예"  
Všechny pohledy teď mířily na Fritze, ten ale, ke zklamání všech přítomných řekl „Nein"  
„Alláh!" povzdechla si Aişa  
„Je tohle vůbec možné?" zeptal se herr Vettel, ale dost potichu, aby ho Fritz neslyšel, „Tak mě dobře poslouchej, už ti to nebudu víckrát opakovat..."  
„Je zbytečné mu něco vysvětlovat, stejně zase nic nepochopí." přerušila ho Aişa  
„To je pravda, myslím, že Fritz využije svoju jedinú mozkovú buňku lepšie, keď zostane tu pri telefoně." konstatoval Andrej  
„Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?" pochybovala Míša, „Telefon je přece zapojenej do elektriky. Vždyť by mohl založit požár."  
„Telefony samy ot sepe nemůšou salošit pošár." upozornil ji Fritz  
„Telefony ne, ale Němci." na to Juan  
„Tak mu dáme vysílačku, ta je na baterky." rozhodla Míša  
„To je taky pravda, jak bysme s sebou tahali telefon?" souhlasila Hang 

„Kykyryký! Kykyryký!" kokrhání jakéhosi kohouta dolehlo až k radnici a všem, které probudilo, pořádně zacloumalo s nervy.  
„Kohoute, sklapni!" zařvala Hang hned poté, co otevřela okno svého pokoje.  
„Ty sklapni!" zařval na ni Fritz z vedlejšího okna.  
„Jak to se mnou mluvíš?" okřikla ho Hang  
„Ticho! Všeci traja!" umlčel je oba Andrej  
„Traja?" opakoval Fritz  
„Ci" vysvětlila mu Hang  
„Jak to tři?" zeptal se udiveně Fritz  
„Vy dvaja a ten preklatý kohút."  
Všichni se později sešli u stolu. Aişa právě vylezla z pokoje nemusela se ani dívat, kdo už je vzhůru, zabušila na vedlejší dveře a zavolala, „Juane, koukej vstávat!"  
Ale místo kloudné odpovědi řekl Juan jen ledabylé „Mañana" otočil se na druhý bok a spal dál.  
„Až si půjdeme do banky pro výbušniny, musíme být nenápadní." začala Míša  
„Ja, my fíme, herr Vettel nám to řekl." zareagoval Fritz  
„Nenápadněji, než herr Vettel!" na to Míša, „Prostě se oblečeme do civilu."  
„To je predsa jasné, lebo nie?" zeptal se Andrej  
„Tobě možná jo, ale..." přemýšlela, jak to vysvětlit, aby tomu osoba, kterou měla na mysli nerozuměla, „...Musíš vzít v úvahu, že v dobách, kdy Slovani obstojně bojovali s Tatarama a bydleli v chatkách ve Velkých Losinách, Germáni ještě lovili kočky a žili v jeskyních."

Andrej měl co dělat, aby nechytil záchvat smíchu, zatímco Fritz jen nechápavě koukal na Aişu a Hang, které také jen stěží zadržovaly smích.  
Jedině Míša se celkem v klidu zasmála a pokračovala s tím, co chtěla říct, „Takže, po O se všichni převlíknem do civilu, půjdem do vedlejšího města a vyzvednem si v bance tu trhavinu. Jo a řekněte to někdo Juanovi. Pro něho to bude vlastně po snídani, protože dřív, jak v jedenáct stejně nevyleze." 

„Tak jsme konečně tady!" prohlásil vítězně Juan, když se po více než dvouhodinové cestě ocitli před určenou bankou.  
„A boli bychom tu už o vela skôr, keby NIEKTO nechcel ísť pres azimuty!" dodal vztekle Andrej  
„Co sase ja?" bránil se Fritz, „Sa to můše ten tětek!"  
„Dědek! Nauč se už konečně mluvit!" napomenula ho Hang  
„Tys chtěl jít azimutama! A ne, že ne!" uzemnila ho Míša 

_Po obědě, pro Juana po snídani, se vydali do vedlejšího městečka, které nebylo od Bludova tak daleko, jak podle Fritze bylo.  
„Kdo čte tento nápis, je debil." ano, ani tentokrát se nevyhnuli popsané stěně.  
„Bože!" zděsila se Hang, jakmile si přečetla Fritzovu odpověď, „Debil s tvrdým Y!?"  
„Tak si to skus říct s měkým ‚depíl' to sní ještě plpějc!" na to Fritz  
„Je tohle normální?" zeptal se Andrej, „Korejka umí česky líp, než Němec."  
„To řek ten prafej, ty taky ne..." začal Fritz, ale pak mu to došlo, „Tys teťka mlufil česky?"  
„Přesně tak. A máš po srandě, frici!"  
Ale k věci. V lese, už za vesničkou, potkali asi šedesátiletého dědu s ruksakem na zádech, jak si to vykračuje lesem.  
„Kampak máte namířeno?" zeptal se jich děda  
„Jenom tady do města." odpověděla Aişa  
„Takovou oklikou?" divil se děda, „Já znám zkratku."  
„Jakou skrátku?" zeptal se Fritz  
„No tady azimutama přes les." na to děda  
„Ták to je toprý, ukášete nám kuty?"  
„Podle mě to není moc dobrej nápad." nesouhlasila Míša  
„Warum?"  
„Můj děda taky takhle chodil na vejletech azimutama a to jsme pak třeba hodinu šli bůhví kudy a došli jsme tam, odkud jsme vyšli."  
„To já jsem zase měl babičku, která pěstovala marihuanu a byla pořád úplně beselá."řekl Juan. Samozřejmě měl na mysli veselá, jenže když je na začátku slova „V", tak to hispánci čtou jako „B".  
„Nesmysl," na to děda, „já to tady znám jako sví boty, je to o hodně kratší."  
„No, já nevím." pochybovala Míša  
„Bitte" prosil Fritz  
„Dobře, ale jestli se vrátíme sem, připomenu ti, že Ty jsi chtěl jít přes azimuty."  
_

„Tak uš mě nechte, musime jít to tý panky." snažil se Fritz změnit téma  
„Cože?" zeptal se Juan  
„Do banky." přeložila mu Hang  
„Aber, kte ta panka je?"  
„Priamo tu!"  
Nikdo z nich nevěděl, jak se octli před bankou, ale byli rádi, že tam jsou, Fritz si slíbil, že už nikdy nepůjde přes azimuty a ostatní, že už nikdy nenechají Fritze vybrat cestu.  
U bankovní přepážky stál agent CIA a kontroloval každou hotovost, kterou bankovní úředník předal nějakému občanovi.  
„Hele, támhle je herr Vettel!" ukázala Aişa na agenta CIA.  
„Fritzi, běž převzít munici." rozkázala Míša  
Fritz teda šel k agentovi CIA a řekl „Bodré podoledne."  
„Nauč se mluvit!" odpálkoval ho agent CIA  
„To není herr Vettel." informoval Fritz své soudruhy.  
„Jo, to už nám tady došlo." odsekla Hang  
V tu chvíli vstoupil do banky další agent CIA, rychle se dokulhal ke kolegovi a řekl „Jdu tě vystřídat."  
„Cože? Jakto?"  
„Aspoň na hodinu, taky přece musíš někoho jít vyslechnout."  
První agent CIA se sebral a odkulhal pryč. Jakmile zmizel z dohledu, druhý agent CIA šel ke skupince a řekl „Bodré podoledne"  
„Náuč se mlufit!" opakoval Fritz  
„Bodré podoledne, herr Vettel." odpověděla na heslo Míša.  
Herr Vettel, narozdíl od Fritze, měl jasno. Dokulhal se k přepážce a opatrně ze svého gestapáckého kabátu vytáhl kufřík s trhavinou.  
Najednou se ale stalo něco zcela neočekávaného. I když ve světe Star treku bychom to čekat mohli, že? Dveře se nerozletěli, byly totiž automatické a chvíli trvalo, než se otevřely.  
„Ruce vzhůru, tohle je přepadení!" volal podporučík Čechov ještě dřív, než vůbec vstoupil. Andrej už se chystal zneškodnit ho pistolí (pravou, ne takovou, jako měl Čechov), ale Míša ho zadržela, protože by to mohlo celou operaci prozradit.  
„Všichni ruce vzhůru!" křičel Čechov, pak zamířil k přepážce, „Dva tisíce v malejch bankovkách do kufříku, honem!"  
Bankovní úředník roztřesenýma rukama naplnil kufřík bankovkami v hodnotě dvou tisíc (všem bylo samozřejmě divné, proč chce jen 2000) a položil ho na přepážku.  
Herr Vettel, stejně jako všichni ostatní, sledoval zloděje, ale když se otočil, z toho, co viděl málem dostal infarkt. Místo jednoho kufříku tam najednou byli dva. A nachlup stejné. Sáhl tedy po kufříku, který podle jeho názoru, byl naplněn penězi a podal ho Čechovovi. Ten, s kufříkem v jedné a pistolí v druhé ruce, pomalu vycouval z banky.  
„A ne, že budete volat policii!" pohrozil ještě před odchodem.  
Všichni si oddychli, že je po všem, herr Vettel předal kufřík Míše a šlo se zpět, tentokrát normálně, po cestě. 

V Bludově Míša otevřela kufřík, hned na první pohled bylo patrné, že v něm jsou peníze.  
„Was ist das?" zděsil se Fritz  
V tu chvíli jakoby zamrznul čas  
„Počkejte, klídek," řekla pak Míša, „herr Vettel přece říkal, že navrchu budou nalepené falešné peníze, aby se nic nepoznalo."  
Sundala bankovky, ale co bylo pod nimi? Další bankovky! Vyndala celý obsah kufříku a nenašla nic jiného, než peníze. Peníze jsou sice fajn, no, ale uznejte sami, vyluftovat generála Johnsona s nimi nemůžete.  
„Pitomej Vettel!" nadával Andrej  
„To snad ne!" přidala se Aişa, „Ten idiot si spletl kufřík!"  
„Ne ten, co píše po stěnách, ale herr Vettel je debil!" musel uznat Fritz  
„Ale soudruzi, jestli tohle je tady, co má potom ten zloděj?" řekl Juan 

Celý radostí bez sebe se Čechov hnal k můstku.  
„Kapitáne! Kapitáne!" křičel na celou Entreprise, „Mám to! Mám ty dva tisíce!"  
„Neříkejte!" nevěřil Kirk, protože to se snad ještě nestalo, aby se něco vyřešilo tak jednoduše a bez problémů, jako teď a ještě k tomu aby to vyřešil Čechov, „Tak ukažte."  
Čechov mu podal kufřík, Kirk ho otevřel co viděl? No, samozřejmě peníze.  
„Výborně, Čechove, výborně!" chválil ho kirk, i když nečekal, že tohle kdy řekne, „Já jdu zavolat těm policajtům, že si pro to můžou přijít, vy se běžte přichystat do nákladního doku." 

Čechov přímo letěl do nákladního doku s myšlenkou, že už to má konečně všechno za sebou, když cestou potkal Sulua.  
„Tak co, koukám, že se to povedlo." zpozoroval Sulu  
„Že váháš!" jásal Čechov, podal Suluovi kufřík, ten ho otevřel, podíval se, jak že ty české koruny vlastně vypadají, zavřel ho, rozloučil se a šel dál. O dvacet metrů později si uvědomil, že má stále Čechovův kufřík.  
„Pavle!" zavolal, „Chytej!" hodil kufřík Čechovovi, ten ho nechytil, kufřík spadl na podlahu a neštěstí bylo hotové.  
BUM!  
Bouchlo to a Čechov, celý černý, vletěl odstřelenými dveřmi do nákladního doku. I když vypadal spíš jako Čečenec, všem bylo jasné, o koho, jde, protože komu jinému by se měla stát podobná příhoda, než Čechovovi! 

- Pokračování příště -

- Čechove! -


	4. Atentát

**Nepřátelé státu I. Atentát**

„Dyk, more, železo!" bylo první, co Čechov, s napodobením jiného přízvuku, řekl, když dorazil na můstek, kde k jeho velké úlevě nebyl kapitán Kirk.

„A přitom, Pavle, moc dobře víš, že tady žádný železo není." namítl Sulu, „Proč si myslíš, že se tahle loď hýbe poměrně rychle. Pamatuješ, jak si sem poručík Zelenka vzal paličku na maso? Letěli jsme rychlostí pět metrů za hodinu, ale myslím, že kdyby nás pronásledovali naši úhlavní nepřátelé, například všichni... moment, špatnej příklad, tak třeba Romulani, dotáhli bychom to až na sedm metrů za hodinu."

„Tys mě poznal?" zeptal se Čechov, jakoby neslyšel, co mu teď Sulu řekl.

„Čechove!" ozvalo se z výtahu ještě předtím, než kapitán Kirk vešel na můstek.  
Otevřeli se dveře, Kirk se jimi protáhl, v rukách držel velkou krabici se svým oblíbeným jídlem. Jakmile se rozvalil do křesla, otevřel krabici, a protože se chtěl najíst ještě před tím, než Čechova pořádně seřve, zakousl se do dvojitého hamburgeru.

„Promiňte, kapitáne," začal Spock co nejzdvořileji to šlo, „ale praporčík Čechov měl pravdu, když říkal, že jestli budete nadále konzumovat takové množství fast foodové stravy, je docela možné, že za nějaký čas neprojdete těmi dveřmi."

Kirk na něj vyvalil oči, pak se výhrůžně rozhlédl po můstku, položil si krabici se svým, snad, jídlem na konzolu, o které věděl, že určitě neexploduje, pomalu vstal, slimejším krokem došel ke Spockovi, s rukama za zády se mu podíval zpříma do očí a vše zakončil tím, že mu do obličeje zařval „Čechove!"

Spock samozřejmě nehnul ani brvou, ovšem to ani Čechov, rozdíl byl v tom, že Spock necítil žádné emoce, jako je strach apod. a Čechov se, právě naopak, strachy ani nenadechnul.

Fritz chodil sem a tam před radnicí, rozhlížel se kolem a měl dlouhou chvíli a taky už se začínalo stmívat. I přesto, že měl hlídku ještě půl hodiny, šel dovnitř, rozhlédl se kolem, na stole ležel na papíře narychlo načrtnutý rozpis hlídek Fritz si s velkými obtížemi přečetl, kdo má hlídku po něm.

Všichni byli na nervy z nevydařeného předávání munice, tak se, každý po svém, snažili uklidnit, aby herr Vettela nezabili hned, jak se tu objeví, chtěli mu pořádně vynadat, tak se střídali v hlídkování před radnicí, aby si všechno mohly připravit aspoň pár vteřin dopředu.

Andrej hrál na notebooku _World of tanks_ a musím říct, že mu to šlo lépe, než obvykle, a to hlavně proto, že si místo nepřátelského tanku vždycky představil herr Vettela a to se pak trefil, i kdyby nechtěl.

Fritz nahlédl do monitoru a pak řekl další věc, která neměla žádnou logiku „Andreji, seš na řadě, stopni to a běž na hlídku."

„Len tri veci sú nekonečné," řekl na to Andrej, aniž spustil zrak z obrazovky, „vesmír, americká blbosť a vysvetľovanie Fritzovi, že on-line hra sa nedá stopnúť. Aj keď tým prvým si nie som tak úplne istý."

„Kromě toho máš ještě půl hodiny," přidala se Míša a pozastavila červeného trpaslíka, na kterého se dívala, protože jí bylo jasné, že tohle bude na dlouho.

„Ale mě už bolej nohy." nechtěl se dát Fritz

„Tak si vem židli a sedni si." odpálkovala ho Míša

„Taky mě je zima."

„Vezmi si bundu."

„Aber..." potřeboval získat čas pro vymyšlení další výmluvu, jenže to se mu nepovedlo.

„Copak ešte? Snáď sa nebojíš tmy?" zeptal se z legrace Andrej

„Ja" přiznal Fritz

„Čo ten si všetko nevymyslia, aby nemusel mať hliadku!"

„To je ale pravda, Fritzi!" odpověděla Míša na Fritzův prosebný pohled

„Bitte" snažil se Fritz znít co nejpřesvědčivěji

„Fritzi!" okřikla ho Míša

Jenže Fritz se nedal jen tak odbýt, posadil se vedle Míši na gauč, rozhlédl se kolem a co nejpotišeji řekl „Aber, já se opravdu bojím tmy." položil hlavu na její rameno a podíval se jí smutně do očí, „Bitte"

„Tsssss, co ty jsi to za partyzána!" smála se Míša, „No tak dobře. Dios mío! Ha-ha-ha."

„Tak to teda nie!" protestoval Andrej

„Tak jednoduše se z toho samozřejmě nedostane. Ráno bude mít hlídku o půl hodiny dýl." na to Míša

„Tak teda dobre." souhlasil nakonec Andrej a odebral se ke dveřím

„Můžu si půjčit tvůj notebook?" zeptala se ho ještě Míša

„Ovšem"

Míša vzala notebook, odnesla ho ke svému stolku a opatrně ho položila vedle stolní lampičky. Otevřela si svoje přihlášení _World of tanks_ a pustila se do hry.

Zrovna, když pomocí své KV-1 likvidovala nepřátelský Hetzer, rozletěly se dveře (ano, už zase).

„Tam... na parkovišti..., je to hrůza!" klopil ze sebe Andrej, „Je tu!"

„Kdo?" zeptala se Míša

„Habermannův duch!"

„Kde?" děsil se Fritz

„Támhle!" ukazoval Andrej někam k parkoviště

„Mein gott!" zhrozil se Fritz, schoval se za gauč a vyděšeně jektal zubama.

Jenže Andrej dostal takový záchvat smíchu, že si musel sednout na gauč, bušil do opěradla a měl co dělat, aby se neudusil, no zkrátka byl beselý jak Juanova babička.

Zato Fritzovi do smíchu rozhodně nebylo. Zase z něho někdo udělal debila.

„Co je ti k smíchu, ty Rusáku jeden?" zlobil se Fritz

„Čože som?!" nevěřil svým uším Andrej, kterého okamžitě přešel smích. Vstal od stolu a šel Fritzovi jednu střelit.

„Nemlať ho!" zastavila ho Míša, „I když za toho Rusáka by jednu zasloužil. Tak mu ji teda vraž, ale jenom JEDNU a menší, než zítra vrazím Vettelovi."

„Jenom jednu?" zeptala se Hang, „Vettel by zasloužil nejmíň dvacet!"

„Však se neboj, dostane, co zaslouží." ujistila ji Míša

„Já ho přinutím, aby snědl obsah toho kufříku!" oznámila Hang

„To nemůžeš, na to jsou zákony." připomněla jí Aişa

„Tak je sní taky!" rozhodla Hang, která za každou cenu chtěla, aby herr Vettel něco snědl.

Fritz měl radost, protože žádnou facku nakonec nedostal a to z toho důvodu, že Andrej, stejně jako ostatní, se bavil představou, jak Hang cpe herr Vettelovi do chřtánu dva tisíce korun československých v malých bankovkách, spolu se zákony, které to zakazují.

„Kirku!" otřásl trupem Entreprise řev admirála Chalmerse, jehož loď ještě ani nezahájila komunikaci.

„Kapitáne, podle senzorů se na pravoboku demaskovala loď admirála Chalmerse _USS__ White mountain_." hlásil Sulu

„Podle senzorů?" divil se Kirk, „Bylo ho slyšet před tím, než jste ho zachytili, ty senzory jsou vážně k ničemu."

„Máte pravdu, takový ksindl nám dali, za to, co všechno jsme pro ně udělali!" souhlasil Sulu

„Jak, odmaskovala?" nezdálo se Čechovovi, „To my přece neumíme."

„To máte pravdu, Čechove." ač nerad, musel to Kirk uznat, „Co jste to, sakra, viděl, Sulu?"

„Ví bůh? To asi je těma senzorama. Teď si rovnou můžete říct Chalmersovi o opravu lodi, upřímně, kapitáne, už to moc potřebujeme." konstatoval Sulu

„Tak zaprvé, Sulu, se říká _admirál_ Chalmers. A za druhé, řekl bych, že budu rád, když mi zůstane hodnost kapitána a tahle..." zaboha si nemohl vzpomenout na slovo, které by tu jeho skořápku opravdu vystihlo, „...loď."

„Volají nás" ozvala se Uhura

Kirk potřeboval aspoň pár vteřin, aby se mohl duševně připravit, „Tak teda na obraz, no."

Na monitoru se objevil admirál Chalmers, rudý jak sovětská vlajka, prasečí očka měl vykulená, že kdyby je nedržela vrstva tuku okolo víček, mohla by mu klidně vypadnout „Kirku!" zařval, až Kirkovi vstávali vlasy hrůzou, „Vy jste idiot!" Jak se to mohlo stát?"

„Ale co, admirále?" nechápal Kirk

„Ta bomba, Kirku, byla připravená pro generála Johnsona. Určitě v tom mají prsty partyzáni. Nejen, že jste tak strašně hloupí, Kirku, že pošlete podporučíka Čechova vykrást banku, nejen to, ale vy my o tom incidentu napíšete, že to byla chyba vašeho podřízeného a že si, teď vás cituji doslova," vzal k ruce tablet s Kirkovou zprávou, „_ten pitomec Čechov si zřejmě spletl kufřík a přinesl sem bednu s explodujícím obsahem._ A kromě toho," pokračoval Chalmers, „vy o tom asi ještě nevíte, ale generál Johnson bude mít zítra veřejné vystoupení někde v Jugoslávii, nebo kde, je to město jménem Brno..."

„Brno? Ale to je v Československu." opravil ho Čechov

„To je fuk, Slovani jako Slovani, nebo ne?" otázal se Chalmers pohrdavým tónem

„Ovšem, admirále." přitakal Kirk

„Vás a mě vybrali, abychom dbali o prezidentovu bezpečnost, takže kdyby se velení dozvědělo, jakého trestuhodného omylu jste se dopustil, víte, co by se stalo, nebo ne?"

„Čechoveééééééééééééééééé!" rezonovalo trupy obou lodí, celému jejich osazenstvu, admirála Chalmerse nevyjímaje, tuhla krev v žilách.

„Už je tady!" volal Fritz ode dveří

„Kdo?" zeptal se Juan

„_Pitomej Vettel_!"

„Tak _pitomej Vettel_ už je tady?" opakovala Míša

„Ja, ja"

„Tak sa všetci rýchlo schovajte!" zavelel Andrej a položil na stolek papír s nápisem:

_Pro větší bezpečnost se sejdem ve mlýně na půdě_

_PS: V tom mlýně straší_

_PPS: Neber Fritze vážně, ve mlýně bydlí jeden bezďák a ten fric si myslí, že je to duch_

_Partyzáni_

Herr Vettel vstoupil do radnice, rozhlédl se kolem a první, co ho napadlo bylo, že... Co to kecám, herr Vettela nenapadlo vůbec nic, jinak by to ani nemohl být herr Vettel. Po dost dlouhé chvíli našel onen dopis, přečetl si ho, ovšem, že neměl žádné podezření, že by snad mohlo jít o vtip, protože nevěděl o záměně kufříků. Vydal se tedy do mlýna, připraven na to, že jediné, co tam straší je místní bezdomovec.

„Do pěti minut je tady." tipoval Fritz

„Do tří" oponovala Aişa a zapnula stopky na mobilu.

Herr Vettel mezitím vstupoval na pozemek mlýna, na jehož stěně byl sotva čitelný nápis Habermann. Stejně jako Fritz, i herr Vettel znal tu historku o mlynáři Habermannovi, ovšem jen po jeho smrt, o strašení nevěděl nic. Ale přesto, hlavně díky vrzání mlýnského kola, se opatrně rozhlížel kolem a snažil se našlapovat co nejpotišeji, kdyby tu přece jen strašilo.

Chtěl otevřít dveře, ale žádné tu nebyly, jako by je někdo ukradl. Všichni víme, že to tak nebylo, před pár dny se rozsypaly a zbyla tu jen kovová klika, kterou by ukradli a odvezli do sběru spíš, než shnilé dřevěné dveře.

Nakoukl dovnitř, rozhlédl se a zeptal se „Haló, soudruzi, jste tady?" odpovědi se mu samozřejmě nedostalo. Chvíli zaváhal, ale pak překročil práh a šel dál do mlýna.

Tmavá kotelna byla poslední místnost, kterou herr Vettel ještě neprozkoumal. Moc se mu tam nechtělo, ani se není čemu divit. Nakonec vzal do ruky pistoli a vešel. Ale ani tady v kotelně nikoho nenašel. Podíval se snad do každého kouta, dokonce i do pece, nikde nic.

Najednou za sebou uslyšel něčí kroky, už se pomalu začínal bát.

„Soudruzi?" zeptal se, no, spíš zašeptal herr Vettel

„Odejdi z mého mlýna!" dostalo se mu konečně odpovědi

„Ááááá!" zařval herr Vettel, pak se otočil a spatřil blonďatého mlynáře, v té tmě ho samozřejmě nepoznal, „Fritzi, to jsi ty?"

„Jdi pryč!" opakoval mlynář

„Fritzi, ty kosmopako, napsali jste, že se tady sejdem, tak si ze mě nedělej srandu!"

„Já sice nevím, kdo jsi a co to na mě zkoušíš, ale koukej zmizet!" zvýšil hlas Habermann a vystoupil ze stínu, herr Vettel si konečně všimnul, že nejde o Fritze, ale nedal si pokoj

„Aha, vy budete asi ten bezdomovec, nebo ne?"

„Já ti dám bezdomovec!" zuřil Habermann, „Tohle je můj mlýn, bydlím tady už 400 let a najednou sem přijde nějakej gestapák a bude říkat, že jsem bezdomovec? Tak to už je vážně moc!"

„Jasný, už se klidím." pochopil herr Vettel a utíkal ze mlýna, jako když mu hoří koudel u pr... u zadnice.

Aişa držela stopky, sledovala stále se zvyšující čísla na displeji, ostatní stáli kolem ní a sledovali totéž, když to radnice jak velká voda vpadl herr Vettel

„V Habermannovým mlejně vopravdu straší!" klopil ze sebe a ještě se celý klepal strachy, „Co já jsem tam vůbec dělal?" v prvotním šoku zapomněl na důvod své návštěvy mlýna.

„Tři minuty" konstatovala Aişa

„Vy – vy – vy!" koktal herr Vettel a rozčileně těkal očima od jednoho k druhému, „Proč? Co jsem komu udělal?" tázal se nechápavě.

Nikdo se neobtěžoval mu odpovědět, až nakonec Hang položila na stůl před herr Vettela kufřík, otevřela ho, vyndala peníze a už se je chystala rvát Vettelovi do chřtánu, ten se samozřejmě bránil.

„Počkat! Já to nechápu, tohle není moje vina!"

„Ty debile, tys pomotal ty kufříky, sám sis to nadrobil, tak si to taky sežereš!" křičela Hang a snažila se mu nacpat do úst co nejvíc bankovek.

„Bez majonézy? Fůůůůůj!" znechuceně se ušklíbl Fritz

„Cerdo grande!" na to Juan

„Nechajte ho!" zastavil je Andrej, „Keď ho udusíš peniazmi, tak ťažko vymyslí náhradný plán."

„Plán?" ptala se Míša, „jako by nestačil ten první! A ještě to pěkně zeslonil!

„Zeslonil?" nechápal Fritz

„To je jako zkonil, jenže mnohem, mnohem víc." objasnila to Míša

Brněnské důchodkyně Máňa a Božka se dívaly na televizi, zvuk na plné pecky, aby vůbec něco slyšely, okna byla zatažená roletami a lustr v obýváku rozsvícený. Televizi měly tak nahlas ne proto, že by byly hluché, ale aby něčím přehlučely neustálé řvaní a povely přicházející z ulice.

To kapitán Kirk komandoval své podřízené, zajišťoval totiž, aby bylo Brno bezpečné pro návštěvu generála Johnsona. Čechov právě lezl na kandelábr, aby instaloval jednu z bezpečnostních kamer. Drápal se výš a výš, podíval se dolů a zjistil, že se od země vůbec nevzdálil.

„Kapitáne, namůžeme tu kameru dát jinam?" ptal se Čechov

„Ne!" odsekl Kirk

„Ale když tady to hrozně klouže."

„Čechove! Po tom, co jste vyvedl, můžete být rád, že jsem vás nenechal zavřít!"

„Admirál Chalmers ale říkal..."

„Mě je jedno, co říkal admirál Chalmers!"

Máňa otočila hlavu k oknu, „Božka, kdo to tam tak nelidsky řve?"

„Nevím, Máňo, asi zas voni." na to Božka, „To víš, dyť má přijet ten jejich diktátor, tak to oni musej dělat brajgl, to patří k tomu."

„Toho nám tady byl čert dlužen! Fuj!" plivla Máňa na podlahu

„Máš recht, Máňo! Fuj!" plivla na podlahu i Božka, „Dobře's uďála, žes zatáhla vokna, abysme se na ty svině dívat nemusely!"

„To teda, a dokuď tady budou, tak mí rolety budou imrvére zatažený!"

„Kapitáne! To prostě nejde." rezignoval po dlouhém boji s kandelábrem Čechov

„Tak to, Čechove, přidělejte tady níž." na to Spock

„Spocku!" zařval Kirk, „Co mu máš co dovolovat se ulejvat..."

„To je hrůza, Božka, kdo má tohleto furt poslouchat!" zvedla se Máňa z gauče, vzala hůl, dopajdala se k oknu, odhrnula roletu a otevřela okenici, „Ticho buďte už jednou taky! Tady na vás nikdo neni zvědavej! Slušný lidi ani koukat na televizi nenecháte!"

„Co ty mě máš co poučovat, ty můro stará! Víš, kdo já jsem?" ohradil se Kirk

„Nevim a je mě to jedno! V devětatřicátým nadávali na Hitlera, svině to byla, to jó, a teď sou tu zas tihle, imrich to samý!"

„Kušuj Ty bábo jedna bláznivá!" snažil se ji od vchodových dveří umlčet domovník, „Copak chcete, aby nás všecky postříleli? Mlčte, proboha!"

„A nebudu mlčet! Co bych mlčela, viď, Božka. Ani důchod nám pořádnej nedaj! Vždyť z toho by se nenažral ani pes!"

„Já vás žádám, Nováková, mlčte!" děsil se domovník, „Ještě řeknou, že jsme komunisti! Jééj, to by byl malér!"

„Komunisty na vás!" nedala se Máňa, „Ty by s váma byli hotový ajn cvajn! Ty by vás vyluftovali, ani byste nevěděli jak!"

„To teda jó," přidala se Božka, „A taková svině tlustá mě tady nebude říkat, co mám dělat, mě, starý bábě! To by tak hrálo! Fuj!" plivla na kapitána Kirka

„Fuj!" plivla i Máňa, zavřela okno a zatáhla roletu.

„Ježibaby! Kdo je u vás tlustej?!" zařval Kirk, ale ani jedna z důchodkyň ho už neslyšela.

Jakmile se herr Vettelovi podařilo vyplivat všechny cucky bankovek, položil na stůl kufřík, jehož obsah sám neznal, rozhlédl se kolem, otevřel kufřík, kde ke svému zděšení našel další falešné bankovky. S hrůzou zíral do kufříku, nehnul ani brvou, ani nevnímal hlasitý smích, nesoucí se k němu ze všech stran. Zatvářil se, jakoby mu bylo do breku, to přes jeho gestapácký klobouk, naražený do poloviny obličeje, nikdo neviděl. Aişa vyndala všechny bankovky, chvíli si kufřík prohlížela, oddělala falešné dno, o kterém neměl herr Vettel ani tušení vyndala papíry v něm umístěné a položila je na stůl.

„Dvojité dno." oznámila všem Aişa a podívala se na herr Vettela jak na debila.

„To se dalo čekat." poznamenal Juan

„Ale oni mi nic neřekli! Nevěděl jsem, že je tam falešné dno!" bránil se herr Vettel

„Tak oni už o tom vědí." prohlásila Míša, když si začala číst obsah papírů z kufříku.

„O čem?" zeptal se herr Vettel

„Ešte sa pýtaj!" na to Andrej, „Veď si to všetko zavinil ty!"

„Aber..." chtěl něco říct herr Vettel, ale nedostal možnost

„Zdá se, že vymysleli náhradní plán." oznámila Míša

„Tak to som rád, že ho nevymyslel herr Vettel." poznamenal Andrej

„To teda!" přitakala Hang

„Tím si nejsem tak jistá, že ho nevymyslel herr Vettel." řekla Míša a ocitovala kousek plánu vedení odboje, „_Přes komplikace, které se vyskytli v posledních dnech, je nutné, abyste ten atentát provedli. Když není výbušnina, nedá se nic dělat, budete na něj muset se samopalem a granátem jako Gabčík a Kubiš_."

„Jako kdo?" nevěděl Fritz

„Ty nevieš, kto boli Gabčík a Kubiš? Spáchali atentát na ríšskeho protektora Heydricha." vysvětlil mu to Andrej

„Oni se snad zbláznili, nebo co?" nezdál se plán Juanovi

„Soudruzi," nesouhlasil herr Vettel, „podle mě to není zas až tak špatný nápad."

„Nie je zas tak zlý?" tázal se Andrej, „Vieš, predsa, ako dopadli Gabčík a Kubiš, alebo nie?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Aké aber? To by ma teda zaujímalo, čo na tom chceš nájsť!"

„Nemusíme dopadnout jako oni."

„A môžeš mi prosím ťa povedať, prečo?"

„My přece nemáme Karla Čurdu."

„Nerada to říkám, ale _Red Bull_ má pravdu." souhlasila Aişa

„Jak's mě to nazvala?" vystartoval herr Vettel

„Slyšel's!"

V Bludově už se stmívalo, partyzáni nakonec souhlasili s plánem vedení, který se jim zprvu zdál absurdní, protože museli uznat, že na tom, že nemají Karla Čurdu, něco bude. Teď už zbývalo jen rozhodnout, kdo ten atentát vlastně spáchá. To bylo samozřejmě nejtěžší.

Všichni seděli dole na verandě a zamyšleně hleděli na západ slunce. Výjimka se týkala jedině Fritze, který sice hleděl na slunce, zato rozhodně nepřemýšlel, prostě zíral na zlaté slunce a čekal, až někdo přeruší ticho, toho se dočkal, když Míša, která si pročítala zprávu od vedení, našla dost zajímavý odstavec.

„Hele, tady nám odpověděli na stížnost na Vettela," začala radostně Míša, „_Ohledně herr Vettela máte pravdu, podle toho, co píšete, je to pablb. Zavolejte, my vám pošlem někoho jinýho_. Tak toho využijem, Andreji, zapni vysílačku..."

Andrej tomu zprvu nemohl ani uvěřit, ale hned v druhém momentě otevřel svoji příruční tašku a roztržitě hledal vysílačku, kterou měl jako vždycky v druhé kapse úplně na dně, na to ale v závalu radosti zapomněl.

„Tady je!" konečně ji našel na obvyklém místě, zapnul ji, „Haló?"

„Haló," ozvalo se ve vysílačce, „tady Helga, kdo je tam."

„Kdo je Helga?" na to Andrej

„Jsem ze štábu, vy mě neznáte. Kdo je vlastně u telefonu?"

„Tady komisař Štefánik, volám kvůli Vettelovi."

„Aha, jasně, jasně, plukovník mi tady nechal seznam lidí, co vám můžeme poslat místo herr Vettela."

„Aha, tak to jo, máme z něčeho na výběr?"

„Jasně, jasně, asi z třiceti, máte nějaký zvláštní přání?"

„Ano, to máme, samozřejmě..."

„Řekni jí, že nechceme žádnýho Němce" řekla Míša

Andrej zakryl rukou mikrofon vysílačky a zeptal se, „Cože?"

„Žádnýho Němce!" opakovala Míša

„Jasně," souhlasil Andrej a tlumočil Helze Míšino přání, „takže, Helgo, nechceme žádného Němce, taky ne Maďara," rozhlédl se po ostatních, kdyby ještě někdo něco.

Helga si zatím na seznamu zuřivě přeškrtávala všechna jména nevyhovující požadavkům, když skončila, přejela škrtance očima a hledala nějaké nepřeškrtnuté jméno, marně.

„Bohužel, vašim požadavkům nevyhovuje ani jeden." oznámila Helga

„Tak až se někdo najde, dejte nám vědět." na to Andrej, sklapl vysílačku, schoval ji do tašky a rozhlédl se po ostatních, „Tak to bychom měli, herr Vettela se zbavíme co nevidět!"

„To jo," na to Míša, „ale ještě nám zbývá jedna věc."

„Jaká?" zeptal se Fritz, který jako obvykle vůbec nevěděl, o co jde.

„Musíme rozhodnout, kdo to vlastně spáchá."

„A co?" zase nevěděl Fritz

„Atentát!" zařvala Hang

„Co tak řveš? Nejsem hluchej!" okřik ji Fritz

„Já ho zabiju!" zuřila Hang a chystala se Fritze přetáhnout pažbou samopalu, k tomu však nedostala příležitost, protože to Aişa udělala jako první.

„Auuu! Proč mě biješ?"

„Protože už mě štveš!" na to Aişa, „Posloucháš se někdy? Víš, co říkáš za kraviny nebo to děláš schválně? Nikdo přece nemůže bejt takhle blbej!"

„To máš pravdu," souhlasil Andrej, „ale nechte ho, musíme to už rozhodnout."

„A co?" zeptal se Fritz

„Podívej se, Fritzi," zvýšil hlas Andrej, „ty už radši nic neříkej, jasný? Nic!"

„Klid," vložil se do toho Juan a zatáhl si z cigarety, kde měl místo tabáku marihuanu, „ignorujte ho, je to blbec a s tím nic nezmůžete, ani kdybyste ho zabili."

Po dlouhé, ale opravdu dlouhé, debatě se rozhodlo, kdo spáchá atentát na amerického diktátora generála Johnsona.

První sluneční paprsky skrz ranní mlhu ozářily listy marihuany, kterou si Juan pěstoval na balkóně a oknem pak i Juana samotného, ten otevřel oči, do nichž mu pralo nepříjemně silné světlo, podíval se na budík a když zjistil, kolik je hodin, otočil se na druhý bok, aby mu slunce nesvítilo do tváře a zkoušel usnout. Pak si ale uvědomil, co je za den, jako blesk vyletěl z postele, oblékl si uniformu a šel vzbudit své soudruhy. Lidi, ještě nikdy předtím nikdo neviděl Juana takhle brzy vstávat a bez keců, za normálních okolností by to bylo divné.

„Soudruzi! Soudruzi, vstávejte!" volal Juan a bušil na jednotlivé dveře členů odboje.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Fritz, „Hoří snad?"

„Díos mío!" na to Juan, „Qué tonto! Copak nevíš, co je za den? Dneska přijde konec toho..." nemohl generálu Johnsonovi přijít na jméno, „...fašouna!" napadl ho konečně vhodný výraz.

Zmíněný fašoun právě lezl do auta, když se pohodlně usadil, zeptal se admirála Chalmerse, zda učinil bezpečnostní opatření, neřekl to ovšem takhle, protože jako každý diktátor si byl vědom své moci a tudíž se nechal oslepit iluzí, že je nesmrtelný, neporazitelný, nezničitelný.

„Admirále, učinil jste doufám opatření pro případ, že by se snad nějaký blázen pokoušel dělat nám potíže?" zeptal se Johnson

„Jistě, pane prezidente," odvětil podlézavým tónem Chalmers, „že, Kirku?"

„Ovšem, pane prezidente," dodal Kirk, se stejnou, nebo možná ještě větší podlézavostí, „kdyby se ti prokletí komunisti o něco pokusili, rozplácneme je jako mouchy a ani nebudou vědět, odkud to přišlo. Nemějte obavy."

„Věřím vám, pánové," řekl Johnson, v jeho hlasu ale nebyl ani náznak jeho pověstné krutosti. V domnění, že dnešek nebude ničím narušen tedy kývl na šoféra a rozjel se vstříc svému nemilému překvapení, které už bylo na cestě kanalizací k místu činu, ano, ani tento plán se nevyhnul kanalizaci.

„Jsme tady," oznámila Míša, když dorazili k brněnskému náměstí, odpovědi se nedočkala, „Andreji! Jsme tady."

„Ja viem," na to Andrej, „čo urobíme teraz? Generál tu ještě nie je."

„Vidíš tenhle kanál?" ukázala Míša na poklici nad nimi, „Je veprostřed silnice, jako všechny kanály v Český republice, až generál Johnson přijede, já po něm hodím granát z zámhlety mříže, co je hned u kraje, on zastaví auto a ty vylezeš tudy a vypálíš na něj dávku ze samopalu, kdyby něco, hodím po něm ještě druhej granát, jo?"

„A pak se zdekujeme, však?"

„Přesně"

Generál projížděl centrem Brna, mával na občany zvednutou pravicí, což kapitán Kirk a admirál Chalmers nemohli vidět, jelikož kamera, kterou Čechov přidělal na kandelábr do výšky dvou metrů přes noc zmizela, no není se čemu divit.  
Důchodkyně Máňa a Božka seděly zalezlé u televize, sledovaly haló haló a měly zatažené rolety, z protestu. Najednou se ozvala strašná rána, kterou musely slyšet nejen obě stařenky, ale i nahluchlý děda z vedlejšího bytu, který na jedno ucho neslyšel vůbec a na druhé jen tak tak.

„Co to zas bylo, Božka?" ptala se Máňa své kamarádky, „Jakoby tam něco bouchlo."

„Ale prd, to jsou určitě zas ti Amíci, nech to bejt a pojď se radši dívat." na to Božka

Máňa ale odhrnula jednu roletu a vyhlédla oknem ven...

Výbuch granátu zastavil Johnsonovo auto, hned v dalším momentě se nadzvedla kanálová poklička, a vykoukla odtamtud hlaveň samopalu, Andrej zmáčkl spoušť, ale samopal se mu zasekl, chvíli na to z kanálové mříže vyletěl další granát, jehož výbuch doprovázel rachot samopalu, který se, narozdíl od mého počítače, umoudřil a začal fungovat.

Vše se odehrálo tak rychle, když první granát zastavil auto, Johnson vstal a když spatřil hlaveň samopalu, okamžitě zblednul a i když to trvalo jen pár sekund, pro něj to byla dlouhá doba, jak stál v autě a díval se do očí smrti. Kdo ví, jestli to byla střepina z granátu, či kulka ze samopalu, co proletělo tyranovou hrudí a navždy umlčelo jeho kruté srdce. Ten, kdo měl na svědomí tisíce lidí, ten kdo roky vládl a terorizoval národy, ten, kdo neměl nikdy a s nikým slitování, konečně zaplatil za své zločiny.

-Pokračování příště-


End file.
